the tales of artemis
by HCGcritic
Summary: artemis does something no one thought she would ever do but thanks to percy,thalia and annabeth and the minor gods can they put all to right? read and find out


DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANY RIGHTS TO PJATO IF YOU LIKE IT THANK RICK RIORDAN

ARTEMIS'S POV

As Artemis walked into the throne room she Saul Aphrodite looking into a pool of water watching Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase embracing each other. Artemis never liked being around Aphrodite because it made her regret her oath never to have a lover or a child and lately since her duty forced her to be on Olympus even more than usual so she was around Aphrodite more than she was comfortable with. Finally the council was over and she could leave behind the goddess of love and her wrong thoughts.

As I appeared in the grove of a forest I was relieved I could do what I was meant to do HUNT. As I got on the trail of a Minotaur I heard a rustling in the leaves I turned right as I knocked a arrow and Saul a man staring at her as if he could see through the mist but that was impossible only women could see through the mist. But at that moment when I was about to let my arrow fly into his heart I realized that the impossible had happened and I couldn't bring myself to kill him. And I knew in that moment my oath would be broken

As Artemis woke the next morning she wept for she had done the un imaginable she had laid with a man and she could already feel a child growing inside her!

I knew what had to be done there was no one I could trust but Thalia my most loyal huntress but she was on a recruitment mission I knew there was one person Thalia trusted with her life Percy Jackson he was the only one who could save my child's life now.

Right as stood up my lover woke and as he stood lightning arched through the air and hit him and killed him on the spot as I stared wide eyed I heard my Fathers booming voice "ARTEMIS I WORNED YOU WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU EVER BORE A CHILD YOU HAVE DISOBEYED ME AND BROKEN YOUR OATH WHEN YOUR CHILD IS BORN I SHALL KILL IT WITH MY OWN HANDS YOU SHALL FEEL MY WRATH DAUGHTER YOU ARE A FOOL THAT WAS NO MORTAL THAT WAS TRITON MESSNENGER OF THE SEA YOUR CHILD SHALL BE BORN A GODDESS AND she WILL DIE BEFORE SHE CAN BECOME A TRUE GODDESS AND YOUR LOVED ONE IS NOT DEAD ONLY BACK IN POSEIDON'S Kingdom were if you try to enter you shall be rejected because Poseidon wont risk a war for his sons foolishness"

I knew my father told the truth I was alone in this world with no one to help me and when I gave birth to my daughter I will only have mere moments before she is killed.

"Tisk tisk my poor little niece all alone with no one in this world where are your pretty little huntresses?"

"HADES! What are you doing here?"

"I came to offer my assistance I will let you stay in my realm till your child is born"

"And why would you do that uncle?"

"well your father wants your baby dead just likes he wants my children I will not allow that as long as I can help….and it will make your father furious that I am helping you"

"Well thank you"

"I guess I will accept your offer…uncle?"

"What is it?"

"Thank you"

"Hmmm"

PERCY'S POV

Right as my lips pulled away from Annabeths to catch my breath Thalia stormed into my cabin.

"THALIA YOU COULD TRY KNOCKING NEXT TIME"

"Sorry Percy but I need yours and Annabeth's help lady Artemis has taken refuge with Hades in the underworld "

"Why in hades would she go with hades?"

"She's broken her oath and defied Zeus"

"And what oath is that"

"Sea weed brain I love you but you're so stupid sometimes Artemis broke her oath to be the virgin goddess"

"Well jeez wise girl no need to be mean"

"Yeah no need to be means…but we have bigger issues we need to find out who the father is"

"I am"

"And who are you?"

"Yeah what are you doing here?"

"He is my half-brother Triton minor god and messenger of the sea"

"Not to be rude but of all the gods why would lady Artemis break a oath she's kept for all time for you a min—"

"SHUT UP THALIA EVEN IF HES A MINOR GOD YOU CANT TALK TO HIM THAT WAY"

"No Annabeth I want to know the answer to!"

"Thank you Percy!"

Then with a boom that shook the whole cabin and had the authority of Zeus himself triton spoke.

"SILENCE MORTALS"

"ACTUALLY MY MOTHER IS A OLYMPIAN AND THALIA AND PERCY ARE CHILDREN OF THE BIG 3 WERE MORE GOD THEN ANY OF THE BRATS THAT YOULL EVER SPAWN YOUR JUST SOME MINOR GOD WHO DOESN'T EVEN HAVE HALF THE POWER THAT MY MOTHER HAS!"

Right as tritons hand started to glow with his godly power a silver arrow appeared between his eyes and he vanished Thalia had shot one of the 12 arrows that Artemis gave her that were made with the goddess's own power…Annabeth are you all right Percy was cradling her in his arms when she finally opened her eyes

"Annabeth if I hadn't had those arrows you'd be dead"

"no Annabeth is right he wouldn't have killed any of us he wouldn't want to offend our parents we may share a father Poseidon wouldn't have shown mercy on him"

"So know that's dealt with how do we help Artemis?"

"this is the best day ever Artemis has finally fallen in love so since I'm in suck a good mood with all the love in the air I will tell you what to do you must first win over all the Olympians except my father and you must convince Nike to give you her blessing and you must have nemesis on your side or my father shall prevail and that is all the help I will give you young demi gods until the very end"

And with that Aphrodite vanished leaving are heroes mouths wide open

"Well I guess we just got a quest from the goddess of love"

"So now we start with the Olympians we know Aphrodite is on our side so that means Ares will be to so let's start with Apollo his sister did vanish so he should help"

"So who are Nike and Nemesis?"

"Nike is the goddess of victory and Nemesis is the goddess of justice she should help because what Zeus is doing is unjust"

With another kiss between Annabeth and Percy the three heroes set out on the quest

IF YOU LIKED IT PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU DIDN'T PLEASE STILL REVIEW IMM WORKING ON MORE CHAPTERS RIGHT NOW SO HERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE TALES OF ARTEMIS!


End file.
